Take Me Away
by Fueled By Dr. Pepper
Summary: Jasper Hale/OC one-shot. Did I mention the OC is Jacob Black's adopted sister?


**A/N: I'm not Stephanie Meyers so I don't own anything. This involves a girl named Alex, the adopted sister of Jacob Black.**

I love my family. I really do. When my parents died and Billy Black took me in, I was raised like his child and Jacob became my brother in every sense of the word - except genetic, of course.

So why do feel like running far away with Jasper Hale every time I see him?

The obvious answer is that he and I can't be together here. Forks is a funny place, you see. Jasper and his 'family' are really a group of 'vegetarian' vampires – they don't drink human blood. And my family, well Jacob, is part of a pack of shape shifters; we call them werewolves for simplicity's sake, which traditionally kill vampires. See the dilemma? All of this only factors in to my fantasy, as I have never spent time alone with the guy. But he haunts my dreams so deeply I can't help but wonder if the feeling is mutual. The common place to us is Bella Swan's house. She is a girl caught in the middle: she loves both Edward Cullen, Jasper's 'brother', and my 'brother' Jacob.

Not as fun or exciting as it sounds.

When she first came here we were instant friends and now she comes to me for companionship in all this craziness. So many times I have come close to telling her about my infatuation with Jasper but I figure she has enough on her plate. The tension has been so bad lately that I only see the Cullens in passing; as in my lime green Holden Torana A9X passing the silver Volvo on the way to or from Bella's house. Bella is tired of it as am I so we make a decision to foster good feelings through a meeting between the pack and the Cullens. Yep, a naïve plan at best, but we do throw together a party at the Swan household filled with werewolves, vampires, and a few humans as not to raise suspicions.

I'm like some sort of stalker the way my eyes follow him around. But it is better than watching Edward and Jacob squeeze poor Bella into the most awkward human sandwich. The way he acts with Alice seems romantic on the surface, but a further probing and I see that he needs her support to keep him from draining every human in here. I want so badly to be that support that I'm distracted when a guy walks up and asks if I need a drink refill. I snap out of it and recognize the kid as Mike Newton. He was one of the names mentioned when Bella described the days when she was chased by many guys at Forks High. I turn him down as Jasper leaves Alice's side when our eyes meet. I hoped he would walk over here, even as my logical side says: You run with the wolves, you can't be with Jasper, he was just looking around. I look down at my feet, I don't mind the whole werewolf thing and I love Jacob but damn it all if it ruins my imaginary love affair. I look up and see Jasper walking my way. I try to hide my excitement but feel myself straightening my posture and smoothing my clothes. He smile and I'm jell-o.

"I don't think we've met."

I shake my head no, "I'm Alex Black. Jacob is my twin…sort of."

He ponders this and responds, "I'm Jasper Hale. 'Sort of' twin to Rosalie."

I laugh as I say, "So we have more than Bella in common."

In laughter some of my hair fell in my eyes. He brushes it behind my ear and I tremble under his icy fingertips. His palm is now on my neck and his fingers are tangled in my hair. He can feel my heartbeat and I know its racing at his touch. All this time it feels as if we are the only two in the room.

"I've wanted this for so long…" he whispers. I lean in and step towards him, initiating the kiss.

But before our lips can meet the shouts shatter the aura and we break apart to see Edward and Jacob in the middle of everything, in a verbal fight. Bella finds herself physically in the middle, one hand on Jacob's chest; the other on Edward's, trying to separate them. Their voices grow and the insults get harsher. The werewolves and vampires band together to get the situation under control. Jasper and Rosalie help Leah and Seth usher out those who aren't in on the underlying tensions between the pack and the Cullens. Alice and I rush to a now crying Bella who is collapsed on the floor. We pulled her away as Emmett grabs hold of Edward and Sam holds back Jacob. They start to calm down and with out their yelling filling the air notice Bella's cries. They see her in mine and Alice's arms, her sobbing so intense her body shakes and they look at the ground in shame. I look to Jasper and he comes over trying to calm her down. I get up and take this opportunity to lay into the guys.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I love you Jacob but this has to stop! And you, Edward Cullen, how could you do this to the girl you love so much? I don't care who she chooses but you both need to man up and accept it."

The unity that was there in the chaos has drifted as the Cullens shift towards one side and the pack surrounds Jacob on the other side. Bella is at my side, we are the only two facing them. She takes a deep breath and I rub her back as she says, "I'm sorry but I love Edward with all my heart."

Jacob and the pack file out the front door as she walks toward him, I linger for a moment, and Jasper's gaze meets mine as I walk out slowly. I can't leave him. I am frozen on the lawn. The pack members are near their cars and Jacob is leaning on mine…waiting.

"Alex! Come on."

I hear the door open and turn to see Jasper. He would have followed me…even to his certain death. We run to each other and embrace. Now all the Cullens and Bella are at her front door. Caught in the middle of the pack and the Cullens again I whisper, "Take me away." He kisses my forehead and turns me in his arms so that he is pressed against my back and we face the two groups.

"Either you start to resolve this mess or we're gone."

Jasper's ultimatum hangs heavily in the air. Jacob steps up to us and Edward leaves Bella's side to meet him. They exchange their blessing with us and reluctantly shake hands. Not all barriers will be broken down but it is a step into the future where the only certainty is Jasper and I together.


End file.
